1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a communicating apparatus of a facsimile apparatus or the like having a selective polling transmitting function.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional facsimile apparatus having a selective polling transmitting function, a DIS signal with indicating the possession of an SEP signal receiving function is transmitted upon automatic reception and, after that, a DCN signal is transmitted if information to be polling transmitted does not exist in a memory box designated by the received SEP signal.
In the operation as mentioned above, however, in a facsimile apparatus on the side for performing the polling reception, since the DCN signal is received after transmission of a signal of a DTC group, although the operation is shifted to a line disconnection, a reason for the line disconnection is unclear.
That is, as reasons of the line disconnection in this case, there are considered various reasons such that: (1) the transmission information does not exist in the memory box designated by the SEP signal; (2) passwords do not coincide; (3) a polling transmitter determines that an illegal signal has been received; and the like. There is, consequently, a problem such that a proper correspondence cannot be made in response to the received DCN signal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a communicating apparatus which can allow a reception side apparatus to properly recognize that there is in a selective polling communication no polling transmission information in a designated memory box.